Stricter than my Parents
by behindthyhazeleyes
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a “NOT” girl she is not rich, not popular, not everything, but there is something she has which she hopes she doesn’t have it is her strict parents. But what if she meets the "ÏT" guy who act stricter than her parents what will happen?
1. The Start of a jorney

**Summary:**

Mikan Sakura is a "NOT" girl she is not rich, not popular, not everything, but there is something she has which she hopes she doesn't have it is her strict parents. But if fate decided to pair her to a guy who is the "IT" guy wherein completely opposite of her. Would their lives be the same as before?

Chapter 1: the start of a journey

Mikan's POV 

"Mikan!!.. Hey Mikan!!" I hear a voice shouting at me I know that voice it was Misaki, my sister. I wonder what she wants now I'm still having a beauty sleep here and there she is waking me up early in the morning.

"Mikan. Hey wake up. You don't want to be late in your first day in your new school right?" Misaki still convincing me to wake up how annoying she is so loud .

'wait….. first day?……new school?......me?…..Late?.....Oh shit I forgot…then I suddenly sit up looking like I a kid who was lost, well who wouldn't I am nervous going in that school wherein only rich kids go I wish my mother didn't accept that scholarship.

**FLASHBACK **

"I don't want to go anywhere" I shouted at my mother who was now starting to pack my things while I was crying in my bed.

"hey young lady don't you dare shout at me!. Whether you like it or not you will come with us!" I can hear my mother's voice rise.

"Why? Why are you doing this to us? Why do you always control us? You and father why can't you just accept that we also have a life? "

"We are your parents you are our responsibility. We love you…..and we don't want to make the same mistakes" her voice was shaky it was like she is stopping herself to cry

"You didn't make any mistakes. It was Mika's decision ( Mika is her oldest sister). She did it in her own free will don't you…." I was mad, I don't want this life…..i wasn't even able to finish what I wanted to say just like me mom also doesn't want this topic.

"Shut up! That scholarship is a blessing we should use it. You get that scholarship because they saw that you are good in swimming. You should be thankful that a school which is only for rich kids gave you an opportunity to study there. " Mom is still convincing me. I don't have to say anything I gave up they wouldn't give me a chance to refuse it's always like this MY LIFE IS IN THEIR HANDS.

END OF FLASHBACK

I stand up and went to the bathroom. I wash my face then look at the mirror I can see my reflection I was nothing and I will never be someone.

"You can do this. Just smile and be yourself. I Can do this I'm sure. This is a start of my new beginning." I said to myself.

Normal POV

It was only 6:00 a.m but many students are already at the Alice Academy a school for rich kids. The school is filled with loud noise because of the different sounds the students are making. Some are busy talking with each other sharing experience of what happened to their life, some are busy playing different instruments, some are busy looking at the new freshmen students. Well everybody is busy, busy doing that is not important.

Suddenly the whole place where the students are, kept quiet, and stop doing there things, you can only hear some students murmuring to each other.

"Well they were early today" a boy who stops from playing his guitar said to the girl beside him.

"They are early because it was the first day of school, they are always like this." The girl beside the boy explains to him.

Other murmurs can be heard in the academy,

'Wow they still look hot as ever."

"Damn, I love them"

"Look at them they look good with each other. Told you they were dating."

"Shit some of them are already taken."

Different Murmurs are heard as the gang they are murmuring enter.

The gang consists of 7 people they all look handsome and pretty not only that they are the people who are the sons and daughters of the most powerful people in the world. Yuu who is at the back is dating Anna who clings into yuu's arm, Koko who is just beside the couple is holding the her partner's waist Anna's BFF Nonoko, the other couple who is just in front of Yuu and Anna are Ruka who is holding a can and beside him is his girlfriend Hotaru who is looking just straight ahead. The last guy is is just beside Ruka he is with a girl who looks like a promo girl because of her make up. The guy is Natsume, he is holding the girl's butt while the girl is happy that Natsume is Holding her butt ( What an idiot)

The gang is now far from the other students. When they are no were to be seen the students starts to go back in their previous work.

Mikan's POV

"Oh My Gosh. At last I'm Fially here. HAHAHA." Gosh it's already 6:45a.m some more minutes before 7:00 a.m. I have to hurry or else I will really be late.

This school is really big, first I have to look for my locker so that I can leave some of my things, then I'm going to look for my room. I can see some students look at me maybe it is because I'm new or maybe because I just really don't belong here.

SIGH

Hmm .. no students are already here it's just me and..

"Hah …UGH..Ugh… NAtsume you really are a good kisser. But we have to go now classes will start soon" the girl said before she kiss the guy again.

Gosh what is with this two they should get a room. The guy started touching the girls butt he's like exploring it. YUCK!!...

I started looking for my locker again disgusted by what I am seeing right now I just want to get away from her but luck is not in my side my locker is just beside those two disgusting people. They still haven't realize about my presence. Gosh at least they should respect my presence I'm still an innocent girl. I opened my locker with force just as I expect they were startled well at least the girl was. I started putting some of my things when someone knocked on my locker

"Hey you.. Could you see where doing something here would you mind hurrying" the girl said sounding impatient. I hate this girl I really do. Before I answer she kissed the guy again with passion I looked at them very disgusted I realize the boy was looking at me, his red eyes was lock on my eyes.

'What's with him' I thought . he continues on glaring at me while I look at him back. This person is weird. I get back on what I am doing then the girl disturbed me again. She knock again on my locker Gosh I'm Pissed

"What?"I asked making my voice angry

"You're so slow I said Go on your disturbing us b**ch" The girl said …. Now I really am pissed but I remember my sister said You should not show that you are pissed because you'll look like a looser Okay I'll try that

"You know if you're not disturbing me I should be finished right now."I said seriously

"Well B**ch if you hurry up you're not here anymore" She said to me making face. She started kissing the guy but again the guy is still looking at me. They stopped kissing

"Natsume ? are you alright?"She looked at him, he looked at me, while I looked at them the girl follow the guy's stare then come up with an idea. "Oh you can't concentrate because of this girl"

Now I can't take it I want to go already I don't want to fight also if I stay here long enough I'll be late.

"Ökay. I think 'm going now I don't want to see any disgusting views of you two anymore"I said honestly

"what? Disgusting? HAH you're just jealous because I am Natsume's girlfriend" She said teasingly this girl want a fight? I looked at the boy who is smirking and doing nothing What kind of BF is he does he wants us to fight over him?

"Excuse me? I'm sorry I don't want a fight I don't even know this guy"

"well that's what every girl say when they are jealous and they don't want the people know they are jealous your just like them" this girl is impossible does she love that guy so much he's not even hmm.. maybe a little bit handsome..but hat doesn't change my mind this guy is not worth it.

"You listen here PROMO GIRL! I Don't Like Your Boyfriend . I don't fucking care what you do. You know what I also don't know why you even like this guy. You know promo girl Let me give you a piece of advice this guy here which is your so called BF is not worth it his useless he's not even doing anything so break up with him he's not worth it. Gosh what's wrong with you people?"I slam my locker then start walking when a hand grabs me so I look at the person. I believe it's the girl maybe to say sorry. When I looked back it surprise me it's the guy

"What's your name?"He asked he has a good voice.

"You don't care" I said coldly then start leaving when I heard him say actually shout.

"you interest me little girl I couldn't wait making you my pet."I heard him start walking while the girl followed him

What's wrong with him?

TO BE CONTINUED…….

PLEASE REVIEW….


	2. Your Name

**Chapter 2: Your Name**

**Mikan's POV**

I am now standing at the front door of my room I can hear my heartbeat it's so fast. I think I'm going to die. I can hear the noise from inside this room.

'I think I should go now' I thought and it's decided I really am going home. I was about to leave when the teacher in charge ask me to go inside to introduce myself.

'Too late I am going to die' I followed the teacher in front of me and stay in the middle and look at the class, all of them are looking at me as if I'm an alien, it's so embarrassing all of their attention are on me, I hate attention. Now I can feel the time so I started.

"Hi everyone I'm Sakura Mikan." I smiled; I can feel my heartbeat slowing,

'This is easy than I thought' I said into my mind. The teacher started to say that he is pleased that I am his student, then he asked me to seat beside a girl who has boy-cut hair but she is beautiful, very beautiful. I started walking to my designated seat but I can still feel the stares of some student; I was on my seat when an announcement was made.

"All advisers please go to the auditorium for a short meeting" the teacher in charge started going outside the door. Then the students started to make noise again.

'This room is very big. AHHHH' I shouted in my mind who wouldn't I can still feel the stares of some students. This is embarrassing. I told so I don't belong here.

"HI." I can hear my seatmate who is very beautiful said to me

I know I'm stupid because I just look at her without any response; well I was amazed by her beauty.

"Hi. I'm Hotaru. Hotaru Imai" she said again introducing herself. Now I started to response I wouldn't want to look like an idiot.

"hello. It's nice meeting you Hotaru." I said politely

"Me too It's nice meeting an interesting idiot" she said coldly. What did she just say?

"Excuse me what did you say?" I asked politely

"I said its nice meeting an idiot like you" She repeated.

"Hey you should not say that I know I'm not like you guys who are very rich but I'm still a human. You should at least respect me that's the only thing I have" I hate myself I'm so melodramatic. I looked at her straightly, while she looked at me also. I'm getting nervous about this girl.

"I saw you before, you were having a small talk with Natsume and his girl and as I have seen I'm interested in you just like him." she said to me frankly

"Oh that, well they both pissed me" I said honestly.

"If I were you I should just say my name when he asked you." Still looking at me as if I am a puzzle that is hard to solve.

"Why? Who is he anyway?" I asked, I really am curious about that guy

"He's Natsume Hyuuga Number 1 heartthrob, Number 1 Playboy, number 1 in the richest kid here in school, Number 1 in sports, Number 1law abider in the school, Number 1 in the strongest kid in school, He's all Number 1."She explain to me I can feel my heartbeat again, well I guess I really am stupid I think I just make Natsume Hyuuga as my enemy.

"don't be scared. I'll protect you if he's overdoing his games." She said to me sincerely. I guess she felt that I got scared.

"Thank you." I don't know why I said that, maybe because I believe in her.

**Normal POV**

It was already lunch and the canteen is like a market, noisy and filled with many people. A new brunette was sitting alone in her table; her thoughts are occupied by the book she is reading. What she doesn't know is that a certain person was looking at her.

"Natsume. She might melt if you don't stop looking at her." Hotaru said to a certain guy who's very busy looking at the brunette.

"What girl?" Ruka ask who is now very curious.

"That girl" Natsume said with a smirk. "Wonder what her name is but I'm sure I'll know it sooner."

"I know what her name is" Hotaru said

"What name?" Ruka ask again.

"How did you know?" Natsume ask curiously.

"She's from my class. She got all our attention." Hotaru replied coldly

"What Class? What attention? Would someone please answer me?"Ruka said irritated because no one is answering him.

"Oh I know now what you are talking about. It's the Sakura girl isn't it" Anna said joining the conversation.

"Oh Mikan Sakura. She is a very, very, very beautiful girl all the boys in our class look at her as if she is a prey."Nonoko said after drinking her soda.

"Who's Mikan Sakura?" Yuu asked while looking at his surrounding.

"My new pet" Natsume said excitedly.

"not yet." Hotaru said looking at Natsume

"but will be." Natsume retorted.

"Where is she anyway?" Koko asked while playing his PSP.

"Hmm. Oh there she is."Nonoko pointed at a girl sitting alone in the table while reading. The gang followed where nonoko point out, and there she is reading innocently.

"She looks good. She's hot." Koko said with a smile. Natsume look at his friend not happy on what he said. Koko felt the stare, look at his side and there he saw Natsume looking at him with his dangerous aura.

"Back Off Koko. She's Mine" Koko just nod.

They continue staring on the brunette when they notice 2 boys walking to the table where the brunette is. And sure a certain boy with crimson eyes is not happy abut it.

"Hi. Mikan Sakura right?" boy 1 asked. Mikan look at him then smiled

"Yes I am. Is there something I can do for you?" the brunette asks politely.

"we just want to sit beside you. If you don't mind." Boy 2 asked with a flirtatious voice.

"Sure." The brunette started getting her things that are on the chair. Before the two boys can sit a hand grab them from the back. The 2 boys look at the person, their eyes widen as they see the person.

"Na---Na---Natsume" Boy 1 said his voice is shaking.

Natsume neared his face near the two boy's ears

"She's mine. Stay away from her." He whispered so softly that only the two boys can hear.

"Ye---Ye---Yes Will be going." The boys started to run for their life.

Natsume just watch them before he look at the brunette who is very shocked on what happened. Natsume sit down beside the brunette with a smirk.

"What did you do to them?" Mikan ask him curiously

"Nothing. Just teaching them. Mikan Sakura" Natsume's smirk got wide.

"how…..Did…you know?" Mikan was shocked how this guy knew her name.

"I got it from my source. Didn't I tell you you'll be my pet?"Natsume wink at Mikan. They look at each other when Mikan break the eye contact, then she stands up getting her things. Before she can even stand up and leave a hand grab her to sit again.

"Woah. Where do you think you're going little girl. Are you scared? Don't worry I wouldn't hurt you; in fact I'll give you pleasure.

"What do you want? You see I can't give you anything I'm not rich, so just leave me alone."Mikan said trying her best not to sound scared.

"Well I don't care if you're not rich just be my girl." Natsume said with a seductive voice.

"What? I'm leaving I have no time for your games."Mikan stand up, then grab her things when Natsume also stand up, he neared his face to mikan's ear.

"Then just give me a Hot Make out Session."Natsume said Suductively again. Mikan got insulted so she step on natsume's feet she step on it with force which made Natsume to bent to hold his feet.

"You fool. What do you think of me CHEAP? I hate you."Mikan said she really is angry. She started to leave while leaving Natsume in pain. Hotaru and the others stand near the person who was in pain.

"Wow. What a brave girl."Yuu said who was really amazed.

"She is the first girl who could do that to you dude."Ruka said looking at his best friend who is in pain.

"Huh. She really is interesting. I'm getting more and more interested in her. Sakura Mikan. You'll be mine soon."Natsume said looking at the back of the brunette who just walk out of the canteen

**To be Continued…….**

**Please guys review my work please..**

**This is my first story please support it…..**

**Sorry if it's a little bit long…………….**


	3. Gotcha

**Chapter 3: Gotcha!**

**Mikan's POV**

Its Saturday today, days passes by so fast and I really am glad.

SIGH……………………..

After the canteen incident that GUY never stops pissing me off, I just hate him. I hate him to the highest level. I super hate HIM. That guy his unbelievable, everyday after classes I would go home very tired and it's all because of him

**Flashback**

***Tuesday***

"Hey would you stop following me!" I really am angry on him.

"I told you I wouldn't bother you anymore if you just stop playing hard to get." he said it as if his enjoying it so much. The NERVE of this guy.

"I also told you I don't have time for your games." I said sounding really irritated

"Well then just accept the consequences." He said with a smirk. I want to punch him.

"I wouldn't fall in your lousy games." I said proudly. Excuse me but I'm not easy to get. HAH unlucky him.

"Don't you say that little girl; it's too early to say that, I will make you remember."He stop then walk near me we are only inches away when he bent his head down so that we are in the same level. "I'm Natsume Hyuuga and I get what I want." He said confidently then winks at me. I didn't move I just froze there, well I had my Goosebumps. He was the first one who walks away; I can say he still has this smirk on his face. I realize I should really avoid him and that's what I really am going to do.

***Wednesday***

Since today I really am going to avoid that guy, I was about to go to my locker to get some things for my first class, but…….unlucky me he was there. He was not alone he's with his friends and I'm sure he's waiting for me there. I decided to go there later, I don't want him to see me I was about to go when………….

"Hey little girl!" Damn He noticed me that's the time when I ran. I look for a place where he can't see me I got an idea… I went to a girl's restroom he can't go in here

'HAHAHA. I'm so smart' I went to the mirror and notice myself; I look so Haggard I bent down and started washing my face. I heard the door open but I really don't care who enter because I am confident it's not him. After washing my face I look in the mirror again.

"There much better, it's refreshing." I said to no one.

"Yup. It really is refreshing isn't it?" I was about to answer when I realize I know that voice and I swear I hate the owner of that voice.

"YOU!" I started pointing my fingers at him "What are you doing it's a girl's room"

"So? I don't care .Why did you run on a handsome guy like me?" This guy is unbelievable he's so full of himself.

"coz I hate you." Guys its true I really I hate this guy.

I was about to go exit when he stop me, I looked at him, this time he really look serious. I was trying to be free from his hold when he pushed me to the wall I close my eyes waiting for the pain I'm going to feel, but I was not hurt, I open my eyes, and there I saw his god-like features. I can feel my heartbeat it's like it was running for its life. He was too close I can feel my cheeks heating up.

"I don't know why you don't like me. It's irritating really."I can see his eyes looking at me as if I stole something from him.

"I ….I….." I don't know what to say..I think this time I'll just shut my mouth so this thing will end now.

"I don't know what you really want me to do. The thing I want from you is just simple. Why can't you just give it?"I look at him, and the truth is I pity him I don't know why but this tactic of him it really is working. But I really don't agree with him, the thing he is asking for me is too hard to give…………….

"I'm sorry."I said in a low voice I look into his eyes so that he realizes I am sincere. I raised my hands and start touching his face "but I can't give you what you're asking for."

"Then I'll have a request. I promise I'll stop following you in school."I look at him waiting for his request "But promise me you're going to give it." I think it all over again well isn't it good I'll just do his request then that's it his not going to follow me anymore. Hmmm…

"Okay I promise, but promise that you'll also do your promise" I smiled, well this game is over.

"Okay." I waited for his answer, and then I noticed that his smirk is back, I'm having a bad feeling about this, a very bad feeling. "Kiss me."

"What!?" Well I told myself so this isn't good.

"Little girl shut up. You're too loud come on kiss me, you promise." He said it to me as if it was nothing. I just froze realizing that my first kiss…..will….be…..this guy…

I just look at him, I couldn't say anything Well I promise and this is the only way I could live peacefully, so this is it……….

I neared my face to him I was slow I know it's because I'm nervous this is my first….. But because this guy is impatient he started the kiss. At first my eyes are open but slowly I closed it, he bit my lower lip for entrance so I let him, better enjoy my first kiss. Damn he was a good kisser. I can feel him exploring me I know I was not the only one enjoying the kiss because I can feel that this guy wants more, he wants to go deeper. He broke the kiss because we lack of air already, we are both panting

"The best kiss I ever had. I want more." I heard him say excitedly. I tried to escape from him but again, he kisses me, I don't know but I just couldn't resist him I followed his lead and again his trying to deepen the kiss. Actually I was having a hard time because he is so tall I'm already on my tiptoed position It was my limit, I don't know what happen but maybe he realize I was having a hard time he carries me like a child he let me put my legs to rest on his hips. It is more comfortable than my previous position but I know this position is very awkward. As we kiss I can feel him hugged me tighter……when suddenly…………

"OH MY GOSH!" a girl shouted we stopped the kiss and look at the girl, she was so shocked well who wouldn't look at the two of us it's like where making out.

"OMG I really am sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." She was still frozen from her position, I feel the time so I started fixing myself,

"I really am sorry."I also apologized as I bow my head. I am so embarrassed I started to run outside the room. I never look back.

***Thursday-Friday***

Rumors spread about me and Natsume, Well at first I was so embarrassed but I got used to it. What I really hate is the entire fan girl who are running to me and asking different question, I was having a hard time running from them.

I was really happy that Natsume is doing his promise, really he's not following me anymore inside the school…….but what I really hate is that outside school premises he keeps on following me and bugging me to be his girl.

"what's with you I already did what you requested, why aren't you doing yours? And I thought we agreed on not asking me to be your girl" I exclaim

"Hey, I did what I just promise." He defended himself

"You told me you wouldn't bother me anymore." I reminded him

"Yes, I did say that, I said that I wouldn't bother **you inside the school, **and I didn't say I would stop asking you to be my girl. Honestly little girl you're so stupid. But thanks to your stupidity I had a wonderful time and experience." Again that smirk.

"Sorry little girl I got you this time…." He said to me teasingly….

I hate this guy. And that wouldn't change

**End Of Flashback**

Hmm. I should forget that already. I was lying on my sister's bed when I heard Misaki shout. \

"Mikan, you have a visitor. It's Natsume Hyuuga."

What? OMG what's he doing here…If mother found out a boy was in our house she's going to kill me……

**To be continued…….**

**Sorry if this sucks…**

**Please review……..**


	4. A problem

**Chapter 4: A problem**

**Mikan's POV**

What the heck is he doing here? Oh no I'm dead. I went outside to see him not bothering what I really look like, I saw him having a small talk with Misaki they didn't notice my presence so I cough a fake one. They both stop talking and look at me. Misaki was wearing a pink shirt with hearts all over it and a short that ends just above her knees her hair is also fixed then there's also a light make-up on her face, I bet she's going to have a date.

I looked at the boy beside her, he looks Gorgeous, his looks make my heart beat faster. He was wearing a black shirt which says 'Be careful you're Girlfriend is looking at me hungrily' then he also wears a short that ends up below his knees. He just wears simple clothes but it makes him look like a prince charming.

When I look at his eyes I realize he's also looking at me his eyes went up then down maybe looking at me from head to toe. I was actually wearing a fading blue shirt then a very short shorts, my hair is actually messy since I just came from bed. Suddenly our eyes met in that moment I felt something in my chest, it kinda hurts but the pain is good it feels like something good happened to me. I can't understand.

"Ahem. You guys wanna ….talk?" We suddenly broke our moment when Misaki suddenly spoke. I don't know what just happened to me. I look down knowing that he is still looking at me, I felt the time so I have to speak up

"Where you going? Huh?" I asked Misaki who is now grinning..

"Well I have a date so 'I'm –göing- to- make- a- project-is my excuse."Misaki laughed while I just sigh.

I started walking near the two and seat beside Natsume for it's the only vacant seat, well I got tired of just standing there. I looked at the boy beside and notice that he is deep in thought

"Why?" I asked him , I was actually curious on what makes him look like that

"Hmm?" he asks returning to the reality.

"What is in your mind?" I asked again, he look at me then suddenly a smirk was shown on his face.

"You really do like me huh. You're watching my every move." He said confidently I was about to defend myself when he start again "Well I was just thinking aren't you allowed to go anywhere or just to date?" So that's what he is thinking

"We—" I was about to answer when Misaki interrupt me.

"Well you see Natsume are parents are very strict, they don't even allow us have a boyfriend. Our parents are also OVER as in OVER protective. Actually they want us to do every single word they want us to do!" Misaki said in an annoying voice, she is annoyed that our parents are like that but …..

"Hey sis you're OVERACTING okay."I teased her

"I am not I am just saying the truth and nothing but the truth" she retorted nodding as if she is agreeing to herself.

"So you guys hate them?" Natsume butt in with an unsure tone. Misaki and I just looked down we actually don't know if we hate them I look at Natsume and he was looking at us I know he's waiting for an answer so I started.

"Well—" I start, I will just tell a lie. Then suddenly when I look at his eyes I just tell the truth "I really hate them, there are many times I wish they weren't my parents, but to think of it every time I said and think of those things to them it just feels like I was lying to myself, and it hurts."I stop I hate this topic. I know I was about to cry, Damn this Hyuuga making me cry. I Stand up knowing that my tears will fall down.

"Want some water. I'll go get you guys."I said not looking a them the I went to the kitchen and there my tears fell down.

**Normal POV**

Natsume and Misaki stayed quiet knowing that Mikan was crying in the kitchen. Natsume look at Misaki whose face was covered by her hair.

"You know I really feel guilty right now."Misaki started her voice was shaky.

"what?" Natsume asked not understanding what the girl just said.

" You know Mikan was really the pitiful girl than us."Misaki said not answering Natsume's question "She was our lil sis in our family, that's why our parents treated her like a kid who cannot set her feet on the ground."

"What do you mean?" A boy asked again

"If our parents were stricter than me, they were stricter than her. Actually we don't know yet the reason behind those actions. But for us ( Misaki and Mika, they're oldest sister) Mikan was a strong girl, stronger than anyone of us, because she's not giving up. While we her big sisters are ready to give up, she just love our parents too much." Misaki then look up and look at Natsume's eyes.

"What do you mean giving up?"Natsume asked curiosity playing in his eyes

"Well. I'm going to leave this house." Misaki said while wiping her tears

"Does she know?" Natsume asked calmly.

"Yes, she actually agreed to it. She said she will also leave this house just waiting for her prince charming." Misaki smiled a little thinking of her cute sister's cildish thoughts.

"That's stupid." Natsume retorted while smirking.

"I know, but I don't blame her she needs a reason to get out from this house." Mikan went back to the two who was both smiling and smirking.

"Here." She offered as she sit down beside Natsume again.

"Hey sis what time will mother arrive?" Mikan ask looking at the clock.

"later. Maybe 1:00." Misaki answered while scanning the channels.

"Hey Natsume?" she asked whether the boy is still with them

"Hn." The boy looked at her.

"Why you here?" Mikan asked well she wants to know why this handsome guy is in there small house. She was still thinking when something hit her, it's not hard though actually it's soft.. She looked at the thing that hit her face then smiled. It was a hanky with strawberry print, It was her favorite hanky because it was the first thing she bought with her own money.

"I know you will hate it when I come near you at the school so I decided to give it you personally since I also know that this is important to you."He said before drinking his water.

"Thanks, how sweet of you." She smiled thinking that Natsume Hyuuga make an effort just to return something that is important to her

Natsume drank all of his water then suddenly sniff.

Sniff

Sniff.

Mikan look at him she find it cute, but was curious.

"Natsume….?"

Sniff

"I think something is burning.."Natsume said emotionless.

The Misaki gasped."Shit"she suddenly stand up, then ran to the kitchen, but suddenly she bumped accidentally to the table which made the glass of water to fell in the floor.

"Damn. I'm going to clean it, just wait." then she ran. The two kids look surprise at the happenings. Suddenly they heard a shout.

"Oh no! Damn! NO! the rice it's SUPER Over-Cooked. Oh no I really am dead…" Mikan just smiled then looked at the boy who looks like he's also enjoying it.

"I'll go help her." Mikan said

After how many minutes the two girls returned with rugs in there hands.

They moved the table so that they can easily clean the mess.

'Should I help them…?......Nah…. I'm a visitor….' Natsume thought as he looks at the two busy girls.

"Oh NO! Mikan suddenly stands up while the two were looking at her. When she notice it she explain "My shirt got wet." She laughed nervously Mikan was about to step backward to clean again but Misaki notices that her sister will step on the broken glass she pushed her sister, but because of the wet floor Mikan wasn't able to balance herself and fell forward.

………………….

……………………………

…………………………………..

Mikan was now resting on top of Natsume while Natsume's right hand where on Mikan's waist while the other hand was on mikans butt to support her, Mikan's lips were on Natsume's eyes . The were like sitting/lying on the couch, if you didn't know what happened you might get the wrong idea.

The three just froze; they were all shocked on what happened no one dare to move. Suddenly the door open, which made the three to look at the door. Slowly they saw a woman in her 30's entering the house….

"I'm home!" She shouted to be recognized, she was removing her shoes then suddenly scan the room, then she saw her kids and a stranger, but one thing caught her eyes her daughter was on top of a man. She drop all her things, looking at her kids and the stranger with angry eyes.

**To be continue…**

**Please review…….**

**Sorry if this is ugly………..**


	5. Prince Charming

**Chapter 5: Prince Charming**

Mrs. Yuka Sakura was full of anger; she looked at her 2 daughters then the stranger. Mikan suddenly fixes herself the same with Misaki and Natsume. Both siblings looked at their mother while the mother look back at them her eyes hold different emotions pain, hurt, disgust, and most of all betrayal.

The house was silent it was been like that for maybe 2 minutes already, when Misaki felt the time she went to her mother and Mikan followed her sister's action.

Misaki and Mikan went to their mother maybe to kiss as a sign of respect and to pick the things that were scattered on the floor which their mother drops earlier. But Misaki didn't bother kissing her mother knowing that it is useless she just started picking the things. Mikan was about to do the same, but even before she pick one Yuka suddenly slap her.

The slap was really with force which made Mikan to look at her side, she just hold her cheek that was now red and started crying.

"You…How Dare You ….In My…Own House.." Yuka said but anger can be heard in the way she said it. When She realize that Mikan was not looking at her she grabs her daughter's hair so that Mikan will look at her, the way she grab it made Mikan wince in pain because Yuka grab it so tight. Yuka who was so mad slap Mikan again another strong slap which made Mikan cry harder.

Natsume who was there watching felt anger, hate and pity but he knows he can't do anthing because he has no right Mikan's mother was his enemy.

"Do you know what I think of you now?"Yuka ask, then starts again without waiting for hr daughter's answer "I think of you just like your oldest sister Mika a slut, a bitch who has no respect with her parents, just as we thought you are all the same. You're the same as her a humiliation In this family!" Yuka again slap Mikan while pulling Mikan's hair into different directions, the slap again. Mikan was now getting dizzy her cheeks are now sore and her lips are bleeding because of the continuous slap she received from her mother.

"Mom Please STOP! Don't OVERREACT! It was an accident It was my fault." Misaki said while holding Yuka's hand that was supposed to slap Mikan.

"DON'T OVERREACT? You fool I'll also get you later after this. You useless girl!" Yuka said glaring the girl that was also crying pleading her to stop.

Yuka's hand was now free from Misaki's hold after pushing Misaki hard that made the girl sit. She then looks at Mikan but even before she speak something bad again she saw a glimpse of the boy that was standing from the living room.

"What are you still doing here? Get out! Get out from my HOUSE!" Yuka shouted at Natsume which made Natsume pissed not only because she was shouting at him but also seeing her little girl get hurt because of some misunderstanding.

'Damn this woman. How dare her. Wait… I'm NATSUME HYUUGA.. HYUUGA for crying out loud' he thought

"Mom I told you it was an accident. Don't blame them, blame me instead" misaki said sadly, but instead of pitying her mother just shot her a glare.

"Na..tsu..me…. ju…just…g.." Mikan said but she can't say it properly because her crying make it harder for her to speak. All of the sudden the room once again got quiet the only thing they can hear was the footstep of the boy who was now approaching the family. Natsume was actually trembling because he was really mad, he actually wanted to punch something to release his anger .When he approached the 3 girls he stand there beside the furious mother and his little girl.

When he looked at the girl he wanted to help his eyes widen, his anger was doubled. He saw Mikan's bleeding lips and sore cheek, the girl was also crying and she looks like she was so worn out.

"Natsume.. Please for me… just go.."Mikan said disturbing the lad's thought. The lad just sigh and was ready to leave but even before he left the house he looked at the brunette's eyes, then without any more minutes to waste he started walking out of the door.

When they saw that Natsume was going out already Yuka started again

"You! How dare you do this to me? I've trusted you."Yuka looked at her youngest daughter. Her eyes were now with tears. She asked this question but expected that she wouldn't get any answer, but unexpectedly Mikan answer.

"You never trusted me or anyone else. You actually …… hated us… you are actually blaming us because we are the reason why you didn't become successful…. So you believe that…that.. Treating us like a dog … is … a revenge on what we've done to you…" Mikan said coldly. Yuka look at her daughter then again she was ready to slap Mikan, while Mikan just close her eyes waiting for the pain

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Mikan's POV**

For the first time in my life I finally admitted it to myself that they never loved us. Mika and Misaki already told me about this before but I just pretend that it weren't true but this time after hearing those words I finally open my eyes, my mind, and my heart. They said that the reason why they are treating us like this is because they are actually blaming us that they didn't become what they want to be. At first I thought they treated us like a dog in the cage is because they love us but the truth is they treated us like that because it's the only way to make revenge to those people who are the reasons for their failures. I'm stupid, really stupid for believing their useless words saying that they love me. It hurts…..

I was still waiting for the pain with my eyes closed but still no big hands were touching my cheeks. Slowly I open my eyes to see the reason why no pain, why no harsh words are thrown to me.

Slowly……

Slowly…….I open my eyes

The first thing I saw was my mother's shocked face looking at her side.

"Let go of me!" She shouted. I was curious what the hell was happening? I followed her glare and saw the reason….and seeing the reason what made her stop made me cry, this tears are not because I'm sad, you call this tears as tears of JOY. I don't know why but it makes me happy.

Natsume was holding my mother's wrist that was about to slap me, without second thought I know the reason why. He was trying to stop my mother from slapping me. Again I was crying as if there's no tomorrow. My mother let go of my hair, then she started trying to be free from Natsume's grip.

When I was free I actually wanted to run and never come back but unfortunately I can't run it was like my feet are glued on the floor, not only my feet but also my eyes, it was glued on the guy, who just helped me.

Natsume was actually trembling I know it is because of anger, His glare on my mother was also dangerous, if only looks can kill my mother will die very early, But that thought made my heart jump very fast. It scares me; even though they don't love me I love them so I have to stop Natsume before he hurt my mother.

"Natsume……….." But I can't continue.

For a second Natsume then let go of my mom's wrist then give her one last glare before he hold my hand then drag me out of this lonely house. His hold tightens but it does not hurt it is actually comfortable. We walk to the corner and I saw a car that was park I believe it was his car. He opens the door then he let me sit there, he closed the door then went to the driver's seat. He was about to start the engine when we heard a shout.

"You bring back my daughter! Where are you taking her! Bring her back!" Mom shouted I look at her in the side view mirror and again a tear fell down on my cheeks. Natsume didn't care on what my mother said he just started the engine then he drive leaving my mother running after the car, but because Natsume is a fast driver my mother slowly disappear in the side view mirror.

I am tired….I am so tired of this lies…. Lies that I have a parent who loves us…… I am feeling dizzy right now so I rest my head on my seat then I looked at the boy who just saved me. He was looking at the road but his hands are now in my cheeks he was caressing it softly which made me fall asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I open my eyes and realize I was now in the bed my face was already aid and my clothes are already change….WAIT!!!... My clothes are already change…NNNOOOO…. Don't tell me…. Suddenly I sit up I still fell a little bit dizzy but I don't mind that my mind was occupied by the new clothes that I am wearing does that mean he…..

"Don't worry POLKADOTS. I was not the one who change your clothes." I hear a voice said then I looked around and saw Natsume smirking I Sigh

'GOSH Good thing my body was still safe.. But wait Polkadots????' I thought very hard when suddenly it strucks me

"I thought you weren't the one how did you know?" My cheeks are hot I can say I was blushing, OMG this is embarrassing.

"I wasn't but I was here when they change your clothes.." He said feeling very contented in teasing me.

"You…You….Per…Per..Vert.." I can't take this he saw me almost naked. OH NO!!

"Little girl don't make me feel like I was a maniac it wasn't my intention." He said still smirking . I hate it when he is smirking

"If it weren't your intention You shouldn't have seen it." I said still crying

"Yes it wasn't my intention I was looking back when you called me I thought there was a problem so I looked at you then saw you POLKADOTS you are just dreaming of me. Your PRINCE CHARMING." He laughed a little.

"Shut up I wasn't dreaming of you, and your not my prince charming"I retorted I know I was lying, I actually dreamt of him and he really is my prince charming for he helped me.

"I am your prince charming your sister told me that you're waiting for your prince charming to get you out from that house. Well whether you like t it or not I am your prince charming" he said, he didn't change he really is full of himself

"Fine. Fine I don't care. Just this time you're my prince charming Pervert."I said making my voice angry but actually I was feeling happy.

"Polka.." he started, he stand up from his previous position then walk near me then sit on the bed. This time his face was really serious "Polka. I don't want to be your prince charming just for today, I want to be your prince charming as long as I can." I was blinking many times I don't get him

"What?????"I asked lost in his words.

"I said I want to be your prince charming as long as I can. Would you let me?" He ask again but I am stupid for crying out loud I need an explanation. I heard him Sigh

"You don't understand do you?" He asked and I just nod "Well, I want to help you to get away from you parents grip, but I can't do that because I have no right. So if you want I can help you but I'll need your permission, cooperation and your trust."He explain I actually like the idea but we all need to be rational he can't help me

"You can't help me. What can YOU do" I said disappointment is in my tone

"I can I'm a Hyuuga"He said with a smirk

"So full of yourself huh."I smiled at him

"So? What yes or No?"he asked I looked deep in his eyes if there was sincerity and yes there is. I think deep this is my chance I don't want to go back to that place anymore I need some time before I go back to that place so I guess I have no choice.

"Yes.." I said smiling but at the same time I was crying I don't know why but it hurts remembering that my parents doesn't love me the way they supposed to be.

"Do you trust me" He ask as he near his face from mine.

"Yes." I said. It was true I do believe him this time

Before I can push him to have a little distance because his face was so near he kissed me. The kiss was very different t was like there was love, and sincerity. It was hard to resist him because as I say he was a good kisser so I reply to his kiss when suddenly…………………………

……………………………………………………………..

"What are the 2 of you doing?" a manly voice asked. Natsume and I stop the kiss and look at the door, he was a man in his early 30's and looks like the boy who kissed me earlier. Natsume stand up so I also stand up. I was looking down for I was embarrassed, we kissed for the second time and so someone sees us.

"Dad.." So hat's why it was his dad…Oh no….another problem…. Natsume put his hands on my waist and pull me closer to him "…Meet my fiancé, Mikan Sakura." I was shocked and so was his father

Oh oh another problem I guess I really am the most unlucky girl in this beautiful world………..

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**SORRY IF IT WAS UGLY..**

**REVIEWS PLEASE…………..**


	6. Evil Plans

**Chapter 6: Evil Plans**

"What are the 2 of you doing?" a manly voice asked. Natsume and Mikan stop the kiss and look at the door, he was a man in his early 30's and looks like the boy who kissed Mikan. Natsume stand up and she also stand up. Mikan was looking down for she was embarrassed, theykissed for the second time and so someone sees them.

"Dad.." it was Natsume's dad…Oh no….another problem…. Natsume put his hands on Mikan's waist and pull her closer to him "…Meet my fiancé, Mikan Sakura." Mikan was shocked and so was his father

"Natsume..? What the heck are you doing…?" Mikan said to natsume in a very low tone. But she didn't get an answer Natsume was just looking at his dad while the dad looked back. Then suddenly ………………………

"HAHAHAHAHA.." a laugh coming from Natsume's dad broke the silence.

"You're no fun at all dad." Natsume said with a smile on his face. Mikan who was shocked and confused to what is happening just look at the two handsome boys.

"Son I will not be a successful business man if I am an idiot." said while walking to the two kids. "So? Natsume why do you have to lie to me. Making her your fiancé as an excuse, do you think I can believe that?" Mr. Hyuuga just shook his head thinking how childish his son was.

"She needs my help, you know family problem she needs to stay somewhere, I was just being a good citizen." Natsume explain removing his old from Mikan's waist then sit down on his bed. look at the girl his son was interested with then a little disappointment was shown in his face.

"Dear what is you name?" he asked Mikan with a smile but that smile doesn't show any happiness just sadness and disappointment.

'Mikan Sakura, sir." Mikan bow down to show her respect for the old man.

"Okay Mikan, I can see you're a very nice girl and I think my son here will bother me in helping you. So, don't you worry I'll let you stay here." said courteously to Mikan, without waiting for Mikan's reply he turn around and look at his so who looked bored.

"Natsume, let's talk follow me."Mr. hyuuga ordered his son. Then he started walking out the door, Natsume being a obedient child stand up and was about to follow his dad but before he went out the room…..

"Take a rest. I'll be back." Then he went out the door following his father. Mikan who was left in the room sit on the bed then get her wallet on her pocket. She opened the wallet then there was a picture. The wallet size picture has five persons there, it was her parents, her two sister and of course her. Looking at it made her cry.

"why does it have to be like this? We can be a happy family couldn't we? We could love each other right? We are family right? But why is it so hard for you guys?" She said while looking at the picture she was holding. All she wants is to be loved by her parents, it was her wish the same with her sisters, but even how much they pray for the wish to come true it never happens.

"Mom…..Dad…..Mom….Dad…"She just cry and cry………………

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mr. Hyuuga followed by his son entered a big room with lots of books. A flat screen T.V, computer, a desk, there's also a big table on the center then a long couch with many different colors of pillows.

"What are you doing Natsume?" Mr. Hyuuga ask his son.

"What am I doing? I was about to sit." Natsume said bored was written on his face.

"Damn Natsume! You know what I was talking about!" shouted at his son who was not interested in what his father is saying.

"Why her? Why are you doing this?" again asks but this time he is calmer. Natume looked at his dad whose face cannot be paint because it holds different emotions pain, pity, and disappointment. While looking at his dad he just remembered something, it was his conversation between him and his friends, and he was sure whatever his father was about to say was the same with what his friends said to him.

**Flashback**

"Natsume what are you planning?" Ruka ask his best friend while they are in the Hyuuga's mansion

"What?" Natsume ask no idea what his best friend was talking about.

"He asked what you are planning to do with Mikan." Koko said while playing in his PSP.

"Nothing." He replied then he opened the manga he just bought last week.

" Natsume. Dude we know you. You never get interested in any girl. You will never run after a girl it is so not like you." Yuu said looking at the boy who was still reading the manga but his attention was in the conversation

"Yeah. You're just after one thing with the girls and it is Sex no more no less. They are just your toys, we now after you get what you want you'll leave them but with this Sakura girl it's like you like her."Ruka said while he shook his head not understanding his best friend actions recently.

"Ruka shut up. I don't like her. Don't you see I haven't get what I want from her. She's playing hard to get it's irritating." Natsume close the manga he was reading then look at his friends with serious eyes.

"You're a pervert Natsume." Anna said after drinking her juice.

"Yes, and if she doesn't really like you, just look for other girls who is in lust not love in you." Nonoko said joining the conversation.

"I can't she's way better than the others." The others look at their friend disbelieving was in there faces.

"So you really are planning something, aren't you?" Hotaru butted in he looked at Natsume while he looked back it's as if they were talking and only the two of them can understand.

"Fine. Dammit. I was planning something." Natsume said looking defeated

"Explain." His entire friend said in unison.

"Well, I realize I was getting bored of my previous hobby, like dating, then sex then bye, so I realize I have to add more excitement to make my life more entertaining." Natsume explain while his friends listen to him.

"So you think Mikan is the solution." Nonoko said in disbelief.

"Kinda, well she's interesting, she isn't easy to get so I realize it was like a challenge to me." Natsume said with a smirk on his the way he said looks like he was proud of his plan.

"You're disgusting Natsume. How could you."Anna said with an angry tone.

"I know but I still think it will be the best game I will ever have. Well you see First I have to get her, I'll make her fall in love until she give in and give me what I want then after that I'll leave her then she will beg me to come back to her but I will now play the hard to get thingy It is so fun." Natsume then laugh he was happy about his plan not thinking about the feelings of others.

"Stop that plan of yours." Hotaru said coldly, she was really mad at Natsume

"NO!" Ruka, Koko, and Yuu shouted in unison

"What the heck.? You guys can't you see it's a very bad game." Nonoko said shock on how the boys acted.

"Of course not. It was cool. Dude count me in."Koko said giving natsume a high-5

"YES count me in. It will be interesting." Yuu also joined giving a high-5 to natsume.

"You guys are unbelievable how could you? Have some respect!" Furious Ana shouted at the boys but it seems like they don't hear her.

"So what's the plan Natsume. Be sure to make this entertaining."Ruka said grinning at the other boys.

"Sure guys we will all make this game very interesting."Natsume said looking very happy.

"Yo--" anna and nonoko was about to say something but was stop by Hotaru.

"Okay so I will be your enemy." Hotaru stand up with an emotionless face but the truth is she was very angry.

"WHAT?" All the boys ask.

"I'll be your enemy. I will be Mikan Sakura's angel I'll make sure your plan won't work."Hotaru glare at the boys who was also looking at her.

"We too we will help you Hotaru." Anna and Nonoko said together.

"Whay are you guys being a Kill Joy?" koko ask the girls who was very serious

"Where not Koko we just do things in a right way."Anna explain

"Yeah what you guys doing you might regret it in the end you'll hurt someone who is not deserving to be hurt." Nonoko also explain to guys trying to open their eyes.

"Come on it's just a game guys." Yuu said very calmly.

"Then your games are no fun at all. We are girls we know how it feels to be played."Hotaru's face suddenly become sad, her voice lowered.

"Come on Hotaru it's as if Ruka cheated on you." Natsume said then look at his best friend who was looking sad and look down "Oh so he did cheated on you." He was actually shock he will ask ruka what happened before "but still I wouldn't give up my plans."

The boys again laugh while the girls just shook their head.

**End of Flashback**

"Dad. This is my life I do what I want."Natsume said to his father.

"but you will hurt her Natsume." told his son while holding his son's shoulder.

"It's more than okay than to be hurt just by a girl." Natsume shook his father's hand away from his shoulder.

"Son, you're not like us your mother and I was different from you. Your mother is not just a girl." explain to his son trying to fix things.

"Dad I don't like to become like you. I don't like to look like an idiot running after a girl just because she doesn't love is so like you dad you're becoming an idiot." Natsume said in a boring tone.

"It's my fault your mother can't love me. Natsume if you don't want to end up like me then don't do that stupid game of yours."

"It's not stupid, and please Dad mark my words I WILL NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH HER. I will also not end up running after her just like you." Natsume then stand up and was about to exit but his father stop him

"Okay then if you say so let's make a deal to make your games more interesting."

"Sure. But if I win I want you to stop running after mom. I want you to throw her away from your life."Natsume smirk very confident that he will win "So what are we betting?"

"That's a little hard to do son, but a bet is a bet, so I agreed." his dad shook his head disbelief by what his son said

"So what are we betting?" Natsume ask impatiently.

"If in one year time you will fall in love with her and your plans was all ruined you have to give me your apartment and you will tell Mikan Sakura all your plans in her exact birthday with many people,ifyou didn't do it the I'll be the one to tell her."

"How do you know if I fall in love with her?" Natsume ask

"I have my sources and I know you Natsume from now on I'll be watching you closely." laughed then turn around walking to the table.

"TSk. Piece of cake." Natsume murmured then went outside the room.

"Good luck Natsume but making your father as an enemy was a wrong move." said then read the newspaper in the table.

**To BE CONTINUE………..**

**Sorry if it's ugly**

**Please leave some reviews……………..**


	7. HEr job his job

**Chapter 7: Her job, his job**

Two weeks have now passed and it seems like years for the certain brunette who was very exhausted from whatever is happening to her life. She was sleeping soundly to her room and she can feel as if she was floating. Well no one can blame her life has been very complicated.

Regarding to the problem of her mother, well it was unresolved she was kicked out of the house and her mother seems like has no intention of talking to her again. Once she tried to talk to her mother the only thing she saw was that all her things are waiting for her outside the house. Her sister Misaki also left the house actually she was asked to leave the house by their mother saying that she has no children that is disrespectful. The siblings both tried looking for their older sister Mika to ask for help but luck was not in their side they weren't able to find her.

Because of that Misaki was asked to live with her boyfriend's house Tsubasa Mikan was also invited to stay but she feels shy thinking Tsubasa was helping them so much so she refuse, saying she'll look for her own place misaki was about to follow Mikan but her little sister said that she is big enough and she wants time, so Misaki just let her sister do what she wants.

About Natsume well he insists her on staying to his house but she refused saying that he already help her so much. But Natsume was really a big help because he finds her a job. A job that is the reason why her life feels like hell but its okay she needs to earn money.

**Flashback**

It was raining and an eighteen years old girl was soaking wet as she seats on the swing in the park with her bags of clothes.

"I'm hungry and tired." She said to no one she was holding her stomach because it was grumbling she hasn't eaten anything since yesterday she only drink water. It's a good thing that she has water or else she might die in hunger. She looks at her wallet again and her face saddened

"No money. "All my money is in my other wallet. It was place in my drawer." She growled thinking that the most important thing she need was money and it is the one that she doesn't have.

"Ahhhh…." She started crying feeling so lonely she doesn't want this feeling. She was now feeling cold all she need is food to regain her strength.

Sniff

Sniff

She wipe the tears from her eyes the same with the raindrop continuously flowing in her face. She looked down at her feet and it was very dirty due to walking all day looking for a place to stay. When suddenly the raindrops stops wetting her body.

"What is an idiot doing here." A cold voice said which made Mikan looked up and she smiled as she continue on crying

"Sniff. Sniff….. I was just wondering around. Sniff..Sniff. got bored….Sniff…I…." she wasn't able to finish her sentence when the person hugged her as she doubled in crying.

"Don't you consider me as a friend? If you have problem that you cannot face by your own ask for my help. Such an idiot." The person said as she let go of the umbrella she was holding just to hug Mikan.

"Thanks Hotaru. Sorry you also got wet." She said then she hugged Hotaru back.

"How's this?" Hotaru ask to the girl who continuously studying the room.

"It's perfect. Thanks." She said as she put down all her things down.

"Mikan…. I told you, you can stay in my house or if you want we can get better apartment." She said but Mikan just shook her head saying its okay. Hotaru helped her picked an apartment and she decided to stay in an old and small apartment since she thinks this is the only place she can afford. Hotaru invited her into her house but she doesn't want to depend to others. Hotaru also bought her a supply of food and lend her some money to use. Mikan was really grateful that she becomes a friend of a good heart girl.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

The bell already rang which made the students go wild.

"Geez…Jinno is scary." Anna said to Nonoko as they walk to Hotaru and Mikan's place.

"Mikan, are you going with us we'll go to the mall." Nonoko invited which made mIkan smile. She was really thankful she had made friends with this people, they are kind and very helpful.

"Sorry, I'lllook for a job." She replied as she continue on packing her things.

"When we found a suitable job for you we'll tell you." Hotaru replied as she stood up from the chair and ready to exit but she looked back "Don't fall to simple tricks kay?" Then she started to went outside. Mikan just shrugged not knowing what her friend told her and when she was about to go out she saw a figure leaning at her classroom's door.

"Natsume? What ya doing here?" She asked as she saw the boy looked at her and move to her side

"Looking for a job? Should have told me." He said as he pulls the stunned brunette with him.

"Natsume. What are you doin'?" she asked trying to get free from the boy's grip.

"Ask father to look a suitable job for you." He looked back then smirk. And the only thing on his mind is 'you'll soon fall to my plan little girl.'

"What? Are you kidding us?" A furious Natsume asked his father.

"No I'm not kidding you, I think it's the only job I can give her." Mr. Hyuuga smiled as he looked at his son who was really angry. He still remembers the bet they made, though it pisses him because it shows how cold hearted his son is.

"You have connections. Why giving her that job?" Natsume asked again he really has no idea what's going inside his father's head. Mikan who just keep quiet think about the idea. The job might sound ugly for her but no harm will done she will work to a safer place, high salary and she knows her boss. So why not accept?

"Ahmm.. I'll accept sir. But are you sure about the salary I mean it's too high for that job." She said

"Too high of course not you deserve it. and we're not strangers anymore. So do you accept it darling?" MR. Hyuuga ask in a sweet voice which made his son twitch.

"Yes sir I accept. Thank you very much." Mikan said as she bow her head

"Well then welcome. Don't worry you don't have to stay here you can always stay to your apartment after work" Mr. Hyuuga said in an welcoming voice he looked at his son. Natsume who's trying to study what his father is planning he knows his father hates his game, playing and using the little girl to entertain his life but what he does not know is why his father give a job which made them much more closer.

"Scared son?" Mr. Hyuuga asked in a confident tone and with that Natsume already knew what his father plans. His dad try to make him closer to Mikan thinking that he might fall in love with her which will make him lose the bet. Natsume smirk and his father's face fell.

"Well….." Natsume said as he put his arms on Mikan which made her shudder "I guess I expect I'll be closer too you since you are now my personal maid." He smirk then look at his father. "Thanks dad, you really are a big help." He said, it might sound simple to other people who don't know what's going on but Natsume really means. Thanks dad you're making it easier for me to win this bet.

**End of flashback**

Dingdong!

Dingdong!

Dingdong!

It was still early in the morning when the door bell rang and swear that person is irritating.

"Ugh. So noisy. Shut up!" The brunette shouted trying to cover her ear with her pillow.

Dingdong!

Dingdong!

"Okay okay Coming!" She lazily said also getting annoyed to the person who ruined her sleep. She first went to the bathroom and do her morning routine to look at least presentable to the person. She brushed her hair and she ran to the irritating person.

"What?" She said as she saw the person who ruined her sleep, her morning, her life. "It's still ear-." She wasn't able to finish her words when the lad pushed her aside and enter her small apartment

"I thought maids should wake their master not in the other way around. It seems like in our case the master is the one who wakes the maid." He said teasingly looking at the annoyed brunette.

"No one said you need to go here to wake me up." Mikan said as she close the door and went to the kitchen and get milk then drink it.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked after she drink "Do you want me to wash your clean clothes just because you want me too see work hard, maybe you want me too look for a ring that you lost but the truth is you know where it really is…which reminds me it takes me a whole day looking for it in a matter of fact it's just in your pocket.,,,,," She looked at the boy who was smirking before she continue. "Okay I know you want me to run after the ice cream vendor who is miles away from us, or maybe clean the poo of a dogs because you are disgusted by it, wait maybe you'll let all your maids take a day off and let me clean your huge house. What?" Mikan ask as she looked to the boy who seems having fun. Meanwhile, Natsume seeing her get angry to all the things he ask her to do silly and weird but he always had fun just smirked

"I want you too cook for me. I'm hungry." He said as he sit comfortably on the small couch of the brunette.

"Cook? Why me you have maids they can cook you great foods." She said nervously she was really shocked to what he just asks her to do. She thought he'll ask her to clean the whole school.

"Why let others do it when I have you. You're my personal maid remember." HE said in a matter of fact tone which made Mikan tremble.

"are you sure? Really sure?" She asked her

"Damn YES! Just cook I'm hungry!" NAtsume shouted getting annoyed to his maid.

"ooooooookay….." she said nervously. The truth is she really doesn't know how to cook when she cooks it's always over cooked it's burned but she's the only one who can eat the food she cooks. Actually she just eats food in canned or noodles or just order. Usually her sisters or mom is the one who cooks food for her. She looked at her refrigerator the first thing she saw is eggs and hotdogs, damn, only this foods yet she doesn't know how too cook well actually she knows how too but she doesn't know when it is ready too eat. She went to the stove and started cooking.

After 10 minutes…

"What's this?" Natsume ask looking at the foods in his plate mind you it's all black.

"I'm so sorry. I thought it wasn't cook yet so I left it for a while and go to the bathroom to look for something then when I came back it became like this. I'm sorry." She said bowing down her head.

"Don't you know when it's cook or not. IDIOT!" he said looking at the disgusting food he has on his plate.

"Don't worry too much I put sugar on it so it wouldn't taste bitter." Mikan said with a smile then she looked at Natsume who doesn't believe and she took a bite too show too her master that it's not that disgusting "See." She said as she chewed it. Then after a second she ran to the sink and throw up what she just all ate.

NAtsume shook his head but he really is having fun. HE sighed then went to the side of the girl who was throwing up.

"Go and Change we'll go out. That's an order" HE said seriously but as he turned around from the girl he smiled.

**Sorry if it's late…..**

**I hope you enjoy though its not that nice….**

**Please Review…..**


End file.
